


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Volleyball, Coffee, Crush at First Sight, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, High School Students NCT Dream, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Minor Injuries, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Pre-Relationship, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Volleyball, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**4:14 PM**

"The game going well so far?"

Jaemin rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and nodded,panting in exhaustion all the while."Well we aren't losing."He replied to Lucas."So I suppose that we're doing alright so far."Lucas smiled back at the younger and patted Jaemin on the back.


End file.
